President Snow
President Coriolanus Snow is the main antagonist in Suzanne Collins's The Hunger Games trilogy. He is the tyrannical President of Panem (North America after the apocalypse). He appeared as the Bigger Bad of The Hunger Games, the main antagonist of both Catching Fire and Mockingjay Part 1''and later the secondary antagonist in ''Mockingjay Part 2 as his role within the second part was surpassed by the story's overarching antagonist. In the films, he was portrayed by Donald Sutherland, who also played President Stone in Astro Boy, and Donald McClintockin Outbreak. In the film adaptation of The Hunger Games, President Snow was portrayed by Donald Sutherland (who also voiced President Stone and Sergeant Major Peasy) and serves as the overarching villain of the film as a whole. Unlike in the novel, he appears more often and is given added scenes, but still keeps to the character's role and personality. He is not quite as cruel in the film as is he in the book, as he is shown to care for his granddaughter. He gives a speech on why they have the Hunger Games. But he first appears fully on a panel to greet the tributes when they arrive in the Capitol, and while the rest smile and are amazed at Katniss and Peeta's flaming entrance, Snow remains silent and uncaring. Most of his other scenes are with the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. Each of them are to discuss Katniss's involvement and keeping Panem in line. One of the more well known is when President Snow reveals the true reason why the Games are held. Hope, which he describes as the only thing stronger then fear. That the Games show the country who dominates them and contains the hope that could lead to the end of his and the Capitol's reign. Though he admits that he favors Seneca, he doesn't delay to intimidate him and eventually when Seneca allows Katniss and Peeta to live, Snow has him executed by forcing him into a room and making him eat the Nightlock berries, the same berries Katniss and Peeta were going to use to kill themselves. He is last seen crowning Katniss and Peeta, complimenting Katniss's mockingjay pin, before watching Katniss and Peeta return to District 12 and contemplating on how to kill them. In The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, again portrayed by Sutherland, he is also the main antagonist of the film (he dons a more active role this time around). He is first shown in the Victor Village talking to Katniss Everdeen. During the discussion, Snow advises Katniss to not lie as he won't do the same either. He also states that he wants her to try and be his "friend or ally" after admitting that he does not want to kill her, yet that comes at the expense of his warning that he will kill everyone she loved if she doesn't convince him that her love for Peeta was real during their Victory Tour. He is seen next in the balcony of his mansion complimenting on the victory that Peeta and Katniss achieved during the 74th Hunger Games. Afterwards, he is shown talking to new Head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee on how Katniss should be eliminated. Heavensbee suggested that she was to die in the right way now that she was one of the Capitol (unknown to Snow, the Rebellion). His next scene is where he introduces the 75th Quarter Quell and announces that the tributes are to be the winners of past games including Katniss. Throughout the second half of the film, he (along with Heavensbee) is shown observing the games in his office and sees that Katniss poses a threat to the Capitol. Sutherland returns for both parts of the film adaptation of The Hunger Games Mockingjay as President Snow. In Mockingjay, President Snow serves as the secondary antagonist as he was ultimately outranked by the main villain. In Mockingjay Part 2, Snow is captured and imprisoned. He's tied up to a wall, and is about to be executed by Katniss. Katniss instead shoots and kills Coin for Prim's death. Snow is seen maniacally laughing and coughing up blood. Snow is later found dead, most likely from either choking on his own blood or being crushed by the crowd. Trivia * Though both incarnation of the character are the main antagonist and overall villainous throughout the Hunger Games storyline, the books version is Pure Evil whereas the film counterpart is Honorable and even Protective. ** In addition, the film counterpart appears to develop some respect towards Katniss and even admires her success throughout their interactively rivalry. Category:Tyrants Category:Honorable Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Villain Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Villains who died a gruesome death Category:Live Action Villains Category:Famous characters Category:Elderly Category:Friend of the hero Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Genius Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Game Changer Category:Trap Masters Category:Pride Category:Greedy Category:Scapegoat Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Posthumous